Confessions
by xrosegolddreamsx
Summary: Robins confesses his love for Starfire. RobStar oneshot.


The sun was setting on the water and a certain Tamaranean was sitting on the roof of the T-shaped tower. She was soaking up as much sunlight as she could before the sun was completely cleared out of the sky. Her hair blew in the breeze as she watched the sunset. The only sound was the humming that came from the machine and the birds chirping and honking in the water. Other than that, there was complete silence.

Starfire thought about her past life on Tameran. About her sister who was currently in jail. About her K'norfka, Galfore. Matter of fact, she was thinking of all her people back on Tameran. All the people who let the Gordanians take her and did not dare to move a finger to help.

Even though this happened, she knew that one day she would need to return and face her responsibilities and duties. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her teammates. To tell _Robin_. Just thinking about his name made a slight blush rise to her tanned cheeks.

She knew she had the "feelings" for him but, also knew that he didn't feel the same. Or at least that was what she thought. They were just heroes; best friends. When she would try to tell Robin how she felt she stuttered and chickened out. Normally, he would know where she was going with the conversation whenever she brought it up.

_"Robin? Do you think that-that m-may-maybe we could be more th-"_

_"Star, you're my best friend. I can't risk getting into a relationship with my teammates." _

Well, that was how quickly the conversation would turn whenever she would bring something up like that. Beastboy and Raven have already admitted their love towards each other, although no one really knows how the two came to be. They would simply reply,"Opposites attract."

And opposites do attract just like him and her. He was a loner. Someone who could live without people. He was one who could sit in his room all day without having to open up a blind and only coming out to eat.

Not to mention that Cyborg is having a fling with Bumblebee. The big secret is out that he has been sneaking around to Titan's East and was caught dirty handed. She was happy for all of her friends and their blooming romances but couldn't help but wonder what in would be like if her and Robin were a couple.

All she wanted was to be loved by no one else but the boy blunder himself. If only

The orange and pink sky looked beautiful as the clouds danced across it. Her dark auburn hair blew in her face as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Sorry, I'm late," said a familiar voice. He sat down beside her so that their legs were touching.

She giggled sadly,"It is okay."

She fixed her gaze back on the darkened sky. The colors changed from pink and orange to purple and black. Stars were appearing in the heavens above them, making her think of Tameran once more. However, Robin never left her mind. They both were in their pajamas. Starfire wore a pair of gray shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Robin wore a black shirt with balck shorts that had a red line running down the side of them.

"What's on your mind, Star?" He followed her gaze towards the sky.

She couldn't tell him that he was on her mind. She did not want it to be awkward.

"I was just thinking of my homeland, Tameran," she said sadly.

"Are you thinking of going back?" Robin asked with concern. If she was going into space that means the whole team would be, too. There was no way that they were just going to let Star go.

"No," she lied," I was thinking of my past life there, that is all." She could tell him another time. That was a different set of confessions.

"Listen, Star, I know how you feel," he continued,"About me." A breeze blew her auburn hair in her face, hiding the blush that crept its way to her cheeks.

She already knew that he knew. She had brought up the subject many times only to be rejected. Many questions swarmed through her head and she had yet to ask him for answers.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously,"I really do have feelings for you-"

"Yes I know the so called 'drill'. You think of me as a friend and a teammate. It is okay," she turned her head the other direction.

He was blushing, looking everywhere but except her. He could just get lost in those eyes of hers. He loved how she would do everything in her nature and protect and save lives.

When they were walking from the beach one day, when Robin finally let the team have a break from fighting crime, there was a Chevy coming. It wasn't cruising like it should have been and there was a gray kitten in the middle of the road. Starfire ran across the street grabbing the kitten, scrapping up her knees and shins. Even though she healed just as quickly as she had gotten hurt, who would jump in front of a truck, scrap their knees to save a kitten? Starfire, that's who.

She was just to kind and innocent. Although he didn't want to admit it but he was madly in love with Starfire. He could think of a million reasons why she loved her.

The way Batman taught him was not to interfere with any of his teammates and he knew why. If a relationship didn't work out it could ruin their friendship. She was one of his best friends that he couldn't risk losing. Not only that but she could be used against him...or at least that was what Batman said.

"I have to go, now," she said. Her voice was soft and fragile. Starfire stood up and turned around, walking towards the door.

There was no reason she wouldn't be upset by the answer he gave her. He stood up, too, blocking her exit from didn't want to make her cry. God, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What is it?" she asked. This time her voice was firmer. She wiped the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Look, I have to tell you something," Robin said. His voice matching hers.

"Can you perhaps tell me later? I wish to be left alone,"

"No. It's very important. I-"

"I shall see you tomorrow-"

"No, wait! I-"

"Pleasant shlo-"

"Wait!" Robin screamed causing all of conversation to end. Starfire turned around, facing him. There was no way he was going to end it like this.

"Yes?" she asked her voice softer this time.

"I," he paused before grabbing her shoulders," I love you, alright?"

His cheeks turned red and she smiled at him. He feels the same way. She leaned in closer, knowing exactly what she wanted. Not that they weren't close enough already. She brushed her lips against his until he spoke.

"But we can't be together," he said sadly kissing her on the cheek.

Humiliated, she backed up entirely. Her cheeks were tinted with pink because of the rejection. Did he not just proclaim his love to her?

"Why are you toying with my emotions, Robin!" Starfire snapped at him.

Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg knew not to mess with Starfire's and Raven's emotions knowing that their powers were based off of those same emotions. He didn't know what he was doing. Robin just didn't want to hurt Star's feelings.

"I'm protecting you!"

"From what, exactly? Are you trying to stop me from having a broken heart? If so it is too late!"

"No! You just don't understand!"

"No, you do not understand!" she corrected. "I had the courage to tell you how I felt and you said you felt the same way! And now we can't be together? Why not?" Starfire shouted at him.

"I can't risk losing you, again!" Robin screamed.

Her face changed from anger to curiosity. What did he mean by "I can't risk losing you again"? What did this have to do with-

"Listen, Star," he said his voice getting softer,"I really do love you but I guess I- I'm just concerned with you getting hurt because of me."

She was confused. Was this his excuse? After a second or two she finally understood what he was talking about. Robin was talking about Slade and how he had already aimed for Robin,Raven and Terra. Robin didn't want Slade to target Starfire because of him. This was one of his ways of protecting her.

"I thank you for the concern, Robin, but I can protect myself," she said confidently.

Of coarse, he knew this. When they first met, Starfire was winning against Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin combined. Not to mention the kiss they had shared.

"Besides," she took a closer step towards him,"Even if Slade and his bots were to come after me, I have the greatest team to fight with me and a certain person I know especially who will protect me," she smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her in an opened mouth, feverish kiss. Her slender arms snaked their way around his neck and into his hair. They began sweating a little because of the humidity of the night. The two teens poured their emotions into the kiss. Robin savored how she tasted like strawberries. They pulled away momentarily to allow their lungs to retrieve air before connecting their lips together, again.

It was something everyone was looking forward to.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, it's kind of cheesy and fluffy. Just a short story about RobStar. Oh I forgot... Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans! I own a bag of funions d: Sorry, I'm too lazy to put that at the beginning. Don't judge me.**

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are welcomed. So are flames and you can PM me anytime. ;)**

**At least I _confessed _about being lazy and stuff and the fun ions...Hehe, get it because the story is called Confessions and... alrighty then I'll shut up now.**


End file.
